


Here for you

by Rinrinreira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: The night of the feast, Eren notices Levi drinking alone in the dark alleyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone ever wondered whether it was coincidence that Levi was drinking in that alleyway when Eren, Mikasa and Armin were having the conversation on oceans, or he followed Eren there to eavesdrop on them? I like to think it's the latter ;P

Footsteps sounded across the concrete sidewalk and Mikasa's, Eren's and Armin's voices are finally fading away. As they are disappearing into the adjacent street, one set of footsteps pauses in its track.

“You guys go back first.” It's Eren's voice, and his footsteps suddenly become louder this time as he turns and walks towards the dark alleyway that Levi is in instead.

“ _Did he see me_?” Levi thinks. He takes a swig out of his wooden mug, not ready to return to his bunk yet, and thinking that he might not mind Eren's company.

“Captain, not going to bed yet?” Eren asks, sitting down next to Levi.

Levi turns to look at Eren and answers simply, “Yeah.” He turns back, looking straight into the dark alleyway again, seeing nothing in particular.

Moments of comfortable silence pass between them. He's only known Eren for a few months, but Levi feels like years have past since he first met him as the brat that he was. He has matured so much in the past few months, unsurprisingly so, having to carry the fate of humanity on his shoulders at such a young age. He gives Eren a sidelong glance, the thought of the burden that the boy has to bear adding weight to his own already heavy heart.

Eren notices the glance and turns, giving Levi a tiny smile.

“Captain…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you worrying about Commander Erwin?”

Levi is slightly surprised. For someone who is always so impulsive and rushing headlong into danger, he is unexpectedly perceptive. He takes another gulp out of his mug, avoiding the question, certain that the answer is written all over his face.

“I'll plug up the hole in Wall Maria quickly so no one has to die,” Eren says resolutely.

“Yeah, I'm sure you'll do well,” Levi replies, lowering his eyes, Eren's attempt to comfort him touching but unable to lift his spirits. For a brat like Eren to be comforting him, he must be looking really miserable.

Before he can put his mug back down, Eren throws himself at him without warning, knocking the mug over and holding him in a close hug.

He took Levi completely by surprise - this is a bold move, even for Eren. Unsure of how he should react, Levi leans back on the stone wall. If he's enjoying the soothing weight of Eren's body on him, he's not admitting it to himself.

Eren stays admirably still on the cold, hard concrete ground for a few long minutes, and Levi starts to be concerned.

“Oi, don't your knees hurt, kneeling like that?” Levi asks, resting a tentative hand on the small of Eren's back.

Finally looking up from Levi's shoulder, Eren gives a small shake of his head. Even with the low light coming from the street lamp on the main street, Levi can see the furious blush on his face.

“ _So endearing_ ” Levi catches himself thinking. Before he can stop himself, he hears himself asking, “Do you want to sit on my lap?” As those words leave his mouth, his heart starts to pound. _Damn it, what am I saying?_

Eren's blush intensifies and just as Levi thoughts he's about to stand up, he shuffles his legs to wrap around his hips instead, straddling him.

Taking a deep breath to slow his heartbeat, Levi runs a hand through his hair, unsure of what he's just done. Before he can question himself further, Eren's flushed face, mere inches away, captures his attention. An unreadable expression in his eyes, betrayed by his slightly parted lips, soft breaths escaping with each rise and fall of his chest.

Perhaps he had one too many beer, but Levi is ignoring the warnings at the back of his mind and letting instinct take over. Reading the unspoken desire on Eren's face, he moves his face a little nearer and closes his eyes, an invitation for Eren if he wants it.

The light touch landing on his cheek quickens his pulse in anticipation, and the soft warm lips follow in a heartbeat. Trembling slightly, Eren's lips stay gently pressed against Levi's in an innocent kiss, his hand cradling his face.

Levi reaches up to hold the back of Eren's neck, his thumb stroking slow long lines along the sensitive skin. Eren shivers once and moans softly, lips parting against Levi's. Levi parts his lips in response, pressing his tongue slowly into Eren's warm, pliant mouth.

Suddenly, it's as if a flip has switched. Eren whines deep in his throat and pushes his tongue back demandingly against Levi, devouring his mouth. Pressed against Levi's chest, his legs tighten around his hips as he kisses him urgently.

“ _This boy is really full of surprises_ ,” he thinks wildly. The shyness just a moment ago that has unexpectedly turned into intense passion is stirring Levi up in a way that he hasn't felt in a long time.

He's getting so hard so fast, shocked by how Eren is making him lose control over his body, barely able to stop himself from rubbing his now fully erect cock against Eren's ass, much less keep it down.

Eren, on the other hand, is not trying to control himself at all. His hard on clearly evident through the thin cotton pants, trapped between their stomachs. His moans are loud in the silent alleyway, bouncing off the narrow walls.

Panting for breath, they finally break apart, Eren gripping Levi's shoulders hard. His glazed eyes and swollen lips arousing Levi even more if possible.

“It's getting late, we should head back,” Levi swallows and says quietly, making a last ditch attempt at being the responsible adult. If Eren keeps this up, he's not sure if he will be able to stop himself from just taking him there and then in the dark filthy alleyway, mental images of sinking into that tight lithe body over and over already filling his mind.

Eren looks up, the dismay clear in his wide eyes. Faced with that vulnerable look, Levi threw caution to the wind, giving up all attempts at responsible action.

“Do you want to come to my room?” Levi asks in a low voice, his fingers subconsciously stroking Eren's neck gently again, the only action that is giving away his arousal and anticipation.

Eren gulps and nods, dismay replaced immediately by a heated look. Levi helps him up and they step out of the dark alleyway, walking towards the soldiers’ quarters together. Whatever happened in the last ten minutes has definitely caused a shift in their relationship. They are walking much closer than usual, arms brushing occasionally, the tension almost palpable as they stop themselves from reaching out and touching each other.

The short walk finally ends with Levi unlocking the door to his personal room, stepping in and holding the door open for Eren. Eren stands at the threshold hesitantly, looking in and peering around his room. Levi hooks one arm around his waist, pulling him close and reaches to shut the door behind Eren.

“If you don't come in, someone's going to see you and ask what you're doing in my room,” Levi says.

Once the door closes behind them, Levi releases Eren. Although he was the one who invited him, he's not sure where to take this, where Eren wants to take this. If it was up to him, he will ravish him right now and turn him into a moaning mess.

He leans on the wall, hands tucked into his pockets to make sure he doesn't reach out and start tearing Eren's clothes off, eyes cast low, trying to control his raging desire.

Eren steps up to him and wraps him in a close hug again.

“I hate seeing you sad, Captain,” Eren says softly, taking Levi by surprise again. He had misread his arousal as sorrow. Eren’s innocent and tantalizing seduction earlier had made him forget his worry for the Commander, but the deep concern in Eren's voice now brings back a sharp pang of despair. Levi wraps his arms around Eren this time, holding him tight.

Erwin's stubbornness and insistence on going on the Wall Maria expedition has been hanging like a dark cloud over him. Certain that his Commander will not return from the expedition, Levi feels like he's been living in limbo, unable to imagine the future beyond the recapture of Wall Maria, which should be a step towards victory for humanity, but one in which Erwin will most likely not survive. The likelihood that this will be his Commander's last expedition has cast a huge shadow over his own future. For many years, he hasn't had to think about what the next step in his life should be - he just needs to obey Erwin's commands. Now, he doesn't want to think about it, isn't sure what to think.

But Eren's warm, lean body in his arms is chasing his anxious, obsessive thoughts away. When Eren kissed him earlier, he finally got the mental break that he very much needed, focusing only on those wet lips, insistent tongue and delicious moans. And he wants that again. He wants very much to just focus on the boy in his arms, lavish all his attention on him and make him delirious with pleasure.

He leans in to capture Eren's lips in an open-mouthed kiss, tilting his head back and exploring his mouth with his tongue hungrily. Eren whimpers and presses closer, and Levi can feel his erection against his abdomen. He plants his thigh between Eren's legs firmly and rubs suggestively, drawing a gasp from Eren. Eren's moans and whimpers are feeding his own arousal, his aching cock trapped and dying to be freed.

He walks Eren backwards, one arm still wrapped around his slender hips, the other lifting and pulling his shirt off over his head, until he hits the bed and falls over. He climbs onto the bed after Eren, kneeling over his body possessively.

Looking up and down his lithe, toned naked torso, Levi groans as he strokes down the side of Eren's body slowly, his thumb brushing across Eren's nipple, feeling the soft nub hardening quickly under his skin.

“Anngh.. Captain…” Eren arches his body and reaches out to hold on to Levi's wrist, where he's bracing himself by the side of Eren's head. He's making such a delectable sight.

Levi looks at Eren's erection straining through his pants, overtaken by an urge to feel it. He quickly straddles him and starts rubbing his own aching cock against Eren.

The friction is so delightful he lets out a high moan, surprised at himself for making such an uncharacteristic sound, but feeling too good to care. Eren is writing underneath him, jerking his hips frantically, rubbing their cocks against each other over and over.

All too sudden, Levi feels his orgasm rushing through him, shocked by how quickly he is going to come. He rocks his hips one more time, chasing the delicious friction, hanging on to the fine edge of his climax without going over, and quickly stops. He bends over Eren, head spinning from the intense pleasure running through his entire body.

Panting heavily, they stay still for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths. As Levi is still trying to pull back from his orgasm, Eren reaches up and holds his erection through his pants, palming it shyly and wrenching a sharp moan from Levi.

“Impatient, aren't we?” Levi smirks and says breathlessly as he recovers. “Let's continue then.”

He sits up quickly and tugs off his shirt and pants, throwing them on the floor hastily. But before he can reach Eren's pants, Eren is running both hands all over him, stroking up and down wherever he can reach. Levi sucks in a deep breath and looks down at Eren, who is transfixed on his now fully naked body. Pupils blown, lips parted in silent moans, soft hair framing his face that is caressed by the gentle moonlight coming in through the open window, Levi feels like he's being blessed by an angel.

Unwilling to break the spell, Levi stays still, allowing Eren's hands to roam his body, until he reaches his cock and rubs a thumb over his leaking tip. Doubling over from the stimulation, Levi grabs hold of Eren's hand to stop him. He rises up on his knees and tugs on the waistband of Eren's pants, pulling it down his legs urgently.

Wasting no time once he's freed Eren, Levi sits on his thighs, lines their cocks up and starts fisting them, smearing their precum all over their cocks.

“Arg! Eren…” Eren's hot, throbbing cock against his own is driving him crazy, all thoughts of keeping things slow evaporating. Mindlessly, he increases his speed, stroking harder and faster with both hands, their cocks slipping and sliding over each other.

Eren screams, tossing his head from side to side, biting the back of his hand. In the next moment, he's arching up, stomach clenching hard, and cum squirts from the tip of his red, hard cock without warning. Levi releases the hold on his own climax, coming hard. Ribbons of hot cum splatter all over their chests as Levi continues pumping through their orgasms. As they ride out their climaxes, his hands slow, and he drops his head, trying to catch his breath. A final spurt of cum hits his face and runs down his cheek.

“ _Fuck, this is so dirty and hot…._ ” Levi thinks wildly as he reaches his tongue out without thinking to have a taste, not caring whose it was.

Eren must have been watching, because a long, drawn out moan escapes him. He lifts his hand to Levi's face, wiping off the remaining cum, caressing his cheek and brushes his bangs out of his eyes, the gesture unbearably sweet.

Levi holds his hand and brings it to his mouth, running his lips across his knuckles gently. Eren turns his hand and cups his face, running his fingers across Levi's lips in turn. Levi opens his mouth instinctively and reaches his tongue out, licking Eren's fingers through his parted lips.

“Mmmm… Captain Levi…” Eren murmurs, as Levi continues his ministrations. He can feel Eren's cock hardening again, and his own responds in kind.

Abruptly, Eren lifts his hips and flips over, crawling out from under Levi's thighs. Leaning forward on his forearms, he pushes his ass up and turns around, fixing Levi with a heated glance. “Captain, please fuck me,” he moans wantonly.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The sight of Eren is making blood rush to his cock, getting him hard again instantly, a shiver running violently through his body.

“Arg Eren… you're driving me crazy,” Levi moans, unable to stop from grabbing and stroking his own cock while he looks from Eren's tight little hole to his flushed face, glazed eyes and parted lips. He already looks so thoroughly fucked, Levi can't imagine how much hotter he's going to look when he really starts fucking him.

Levi had to force himself to stop stroking his own cock. Taking in a deep breath, he shuffled towards Eren's raised ass, rubbing his cheeks lightly and drawing out a moan from Eren.

“Are you sure you want this?” Levi asks. The pert, creamy cheeks look so inviting, he gives them a light smack.

“Aaah!” Eren jerks, his cock hitting and bouncing off his flat stomach. His reaction is so delicious, Levi gives his ass a few more light slaps, watching Eren's cock jerk and bounce.

“ _Mmm fuck, this is so erotic…_ ” Levi thinks as he reaches his hand down, fondling Eren's small tight balls and reaching forward to grab his hard, leaking cock, giving it a few long strokes from the base to the head.

“Annghhh yes... fuck me please…” Eren is almost hyperventilating now, a slight dribble of drool pooling at the corner of his open mouth.

The truth is Levi is so wound up now he doesn't know if he can even last once he enters that tight inviting body. Sucking in multiple breaths in an attempt to calm himself, Levi reaches over to the side dresser, pulling open the drawer to get the lube. It's been so long since he last used it, too long since he's shared the pleasures of another’s body.

As he pops open the cap, Eren wiggles his toes, brushing them against Levi's knee and jerking his hips slightly in impatience. A short laugh escapes Levi's throat, amused by Eren's needy display.

He quickly coats his fingers in lube, rubbing them together to warm it up and places them against Eren's tight rim, massaging it with his thumb.

“Mmnnn… you're so tight Eren,” Levi groans. The mere thought of sinking into that tight body got Levi grabbing onto the base of his own cock, twitching in anticipation.

Eren reaches behind to hold Levi's hand in place and pushes his hips back, driving his fingers in.

“Aah Captain… Captain… I've been thinking about this for so long…” he moans, thrusting and fucking himself on his fingers.

The image is too much for Levi to bear. He watches Eren for a few more moments before pulling his fingers out roughly and driving his cock in. He gasps loudly, the feeling of Eren's tight body gripping him nearly has him coming immediately.

“ _This is the first time I'm fucking a subordinate_ ,” the thought hits Levi suddenly, and it feels so wrong but it's turning him on even more.

He braces himself on Eren’s back and starts bucking his hips erratically, barely able to control himself. Before long, Eren lets out a muffled scream, his face buried in the sheets, hands clawing at the pillow desperately as he comes all over his own body.

And Levi loses his own control completely. His orgasm tears through him violently, snapping his head back.

“Ah, Eren.. Eren…” he cries, gripping Eren's hips tightly when Eren continues thrusting relentlessly back onto him through his climax. Finally, he stops and Levi pulls out slowly, shuddering as the tight walls rub every single inch of his oversensitive cock.

He stays on his knees catching his breath while Eren turns over and leans up, enveloping him in a big hug. He falls back down onto the bed, pulling Levi with him, where Levi lay panting as he rests his head on Eren's chest.

“How is your stamina better than mine?” Levi asks breathlessly.

Eren laughs, stroking Levi's hair. His laughter is so precious - Levi’s not sure if he's ever heard it before. In that moment, even though the despair remains, his heart feels fuller as he wraps his arms around Eren, letting the soft strokes of his fingertips lull him to sleep.


End file.
